Studying For Loving Me
by Princess Pumkins ELF
Summary: Kyuhyun, namja nerd yang tidak mempunyai seorang pun teman dan selalu diperlakukan semena-mena. Suatu hari ia mencintai seseorang yang telah menolongnya dengan tulus. Sayangnya Kyuhyun hanya dianggapnya sebagai sahabat walaupun ia telah merubah penampilannya. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Kyuhyun?/"Bisakah kau merubah penampilanku?"/KyuMin/JungMin/Yaoi/CH 4 UP! RnR Please
1. Chapter 1

Studying For Loving Me

**Chapter 1**

**Tittle**:  
Studying For Loving Me

**Author:  
**Hanifa Pingkan a.k.a Sung Rae Yoo

**Lenght:  
**Chaptered

**Desclaimer**:  
Sungmin adalah mahluk ciptaan Tuhan. Milik Tuhan, milik _eomma Appa_-nya, dan juga _Author _pingkan sendiri ! *pada siap obor dah-_-*abaikan

**Warning:  
**_ff saya mungkin jelek, aneh, gaje, gak seru, membosankan dan pabo. Tapi ini semua hasil kerja otak saya sendiri, mikir sampe pitak, gak tidur 7malem 9hari (?). jadi mohon, NO PLAGIATISME! Mian, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. Boy X Boy, Yaoi,  
Don't Like, Don't Read! DON'T BASH! No FLAME! RnR Please._

**Summary:  
**Kyuhyun, namja nerd yang tidak mempunyai seorang pun teman dan selalu diperlakukan semena-mena. Suatu hari ia mencintai seseorang yang telah menolongnya dengan tulus. Sayangnya Kyuhyun hanya dianggapnya sebagai sahabat walaupun ia telah merubah penampilannya. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Kyuhyun?

**Cast:**  
-Lee Sungmin  
-Cho Kyuhyun  
-Other

=====================_-Studying For Loving Me-_======================

Disinilah seorang Cho Kyuhyun, duduk tersungkur di pojok ruangan perpustakaan yang kurang pencahayaan dan berdebu. Mengenaskan. Adalah gambaran dirinya saat ini. Kaca mata setebal botol susu yang sudah pecah dan patah, rambut ikal kecokelatan yang berantakan, baju awut-awutan yang terlihat jauh dari kata layak, serta beberapa luka memar di bagian wajah dan tubuhnya.

Tak ada yang peduli akan keadaannya yang mengenaskan itu. Orang-orang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk, jijik, dan meremehkan. Tak ada sama sekali rasa iba dari pancaran mata mereka. Ya, menurut mereka, untuk apa menolong seorang namja _nerd _aneh yang sangat dibenci dan dijauhi di sekolah ini? Hanya akan mempermalukan diri sendiri.

Cho Kyuhyun. Siapa yang tidak mengenal nama itu di _Shappire Blue High School_? Ia adalah namja _nerd, _yang tidak mempunyai seorang pun teman karena penampilannya.  
Tak jarang banyak orang yang semena-mena padanya. Seperti yang baru saja terjadi. Ia yang tak melakukan kesalahan apapun, malah menjadi 'bahan ejekan' geng yang diketuai _flower boy _disekolah ini.

.

Kim Jungmo.  
Ia bersama gengnya lah yang menghajar Kyuhyun habis-habisan hingga penampilannya menjadi seperti ini. Alasan mengapa dya menghajar Kyuhyun? Tentu saja semata-mata hanya untuk menjadi sok jagoan dan ingin tebar pesona, agar dirinya semakin populer dan disegani di sekolah ini. Kepopuleran telah membuat dirinya menjadi sombong dan merasa paling tampan.

.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Perlahan pandangannya semakin mengabur. Hingga semuanya terlihat gelap dan dya tak sadarkan diri.

=====================_-Studying For Loving Me-_======================

'Kasihan sekali, namja ini. Keadaannya sungguh mengenaskan. Aku tahu. Pasti jungmo lagi penyebab tindakan kriminal ini. Dya itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Tega-teganya ia menindas_ hoobae_yang tidak berdaya seperti ini' Gumam seseorang sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan iba.

"Nggh.." Kyuhyun tampak sedikit menggeliat. Ia menerjapkan matanya perlahan ketika kilauan cahaya memasuki pupilnya. "Akhirnya kau sadar, Cho Kyuhyun" Ucap seseorang itu dengan senyum manisnya.

Kyuhyun pun menegok ke arah sumber suara yang menurutnya asing itu. "Eumm? Siapa kau? Kenapa mengetahui namaku? Dan.. Dimana ini?" Tanyanya beruntun.

"Namaku Lee Sungmin, aku mengetahui namamu dari _name tag_ yang kau pakai. Sekarang kau berada di ruang UKS, tadi aku menemukanmu pingsan di perpustakaan, makanya aku membawamu kesini" Jawab orang yang bernama Sungmin itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

.

Suasana menjadi hening setelahnya.

"Umm, kenapa.. kau menolongku?" Tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya memecah keheningan. Sedari tadi ia merasa bingung. Mengapa ada orang yang mau menolongnya.

"Kenapa aku menolongmu? Tentu saja karena kau membutuhkan pertolongan, Kyuhyun_-ssi " _Jawab namja itu.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Yang kumaksud adalah, kenapa kau mau menolong namja _nerd _sepertiku? Tidakkah kau merasa malu?"

Namja itu terkekeh kecil, membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung. "Kau ini lucu sekali Kyuhyun-_ssi._ Untuk apa merasa malu? Semua orang itu berhak menerima pertolongan, jika memang ia membutuhkannya. Semua itu tak terkecuali, walau namja _nerd _sekalipun. Lagi pula kurasa kau lumayan tampan"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah sore. Lebih baik kita bergegas pulang. Dimana rumahmu?" Sungmin menyadarkan tingkah diam Kyuhyun.

"ehh?"

"Aku tahu kacamatamu sedang rusak, kau pasti tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Kurasa itu sangat membahayakan, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk mengantarmu pulang" Sungmin menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun berpikir. Apa yang dikatakan Sungmin memang benar. Ia pun memberitahukan alamat rumahnya pada Sungmin.

.

"Wahh~ Kebetulan sekali, aku juga tinggal di perumahan yang sama denganmu Kyuhyun-_ssi." _Ujar Sungmin setelah mengetahui alamat rumah Kyuhyun. "Ayo kita pulang!" Ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun sembari menuntunnya. Seketika wajah Kyuhyun menjadi merah padam.

'Tangannya begitu hangat dan lembut sekali..

Rasanya aku..

Ingin selalu menggenggamnya..

Aissh! Jangan terlalu berharap Cho Kyuhyun! Kau itu tidak tahu diri sekali!' Kyuhyun mengumpat dirinya sendiri didalam hati.

=====================_-Studying For Loving Me-_=====================

_Kyuhyun PoV_

Hufft.. Kurasa keadaanku sudah jauh lebih baik hari ini. Aku kembali menjalankan rutinitasku kembali di sekolah. Yahh.. Seperti biasa, menjadi seorang Cho Kyuhyun _nerd _yang selalu sendiri, dan tidak mempunyai teman.

Aku memang menikmati kesendirian ku, karena aku ini tipe orang yang tertutup. Aku juga tidak terlalu peduli kepada sekitarku. Percuma saja, tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku apalagi tertarik padaku.

.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di bangku taman. Aku lebih memang memilih menikmati kesedirianku di tempat ini di banding harus berdesak-desakan di kantin yang begitu ramai saat jam istirahat.

Tetapi ada yang berbeda kali ini.. Aku merasa sangat kesepian. Entahlah aku tidak begitu mengerti, hanya saja aku merasa kehilangan sosok itu.. Sosok yang menolongku kemarin.. Walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok itu, tetapi bersamanya aku merasa sangat nyaman.

"Hey Kyuhyun_-ssi_!" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kesendirianku. Suara ini sedikit familiar, tapi siapa? Ku dongakkan kepalaku kearah sumber suara. Saat menatap sosok itu, aku terdiam sejenak.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku.

"Ahh, iyaa.. Kau pasti tidak mengenaliku karena kacamatamu rusak kemarin. Aku Lee Sungmin, apakah kau masih mengingatku?"

Apa? Dya Lee Sungmin yang menolongku kemarin? Ya tuhan, entah mengapa hatiku senang sekali mengetahui bahwa sosok manis ini yang menolongku kemarin. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan senyum yang mengembang di wajahku. "Tentu saja aku masih mengingatmu. Aku berhutang budi padamu, _Sungmin-ssi_"

"Gwaenchana, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Ohh, yaa.. Sepertinya kau harus memanggilku _hyung._" Ehh? Kenapa aku harus memanggilnya _hyung_?

"_hyung_?" aku memberikannya tatapan bertanya.

"Tentu saja karena aku lebih tua darimu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Aku ini _sunbae_-mu, sekarang aku duduk di bangku kelas XII. Memang kau tidak mengetahuinya?"

Wow! Benar-benar penuh kejutan orang dihadapanku ini. Aku telah tertipu mentah-mentah(?) oleh tampang manisnya. Ckck, padahal wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukan bahwa ia lebih tua dariku.

_Kyuhyun PoV END_

"Tentu saja karena aku lebih tua darimu, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Aku ini _sunbae_-mu, sekarang aku duduk di bangku kelas XII. Memang kau tidak mengetahuinya?" Ujar Sungmin menjelaskan setelah melihat raut kebingungan dari wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak sedikit terkesiap mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Ia terdiam sejenak. "Maaf Sungmin hyung, aku tidak mengetahui jika kau adalah _sunbae_-ku. Mungkin karena aku kurang bersosialisasi. Lagi pula siapa yang mau bersosialisasi dengan orang sepertiku? Kurasa tidak ada" Kyuhyun tersenyum getir.

"Kau salah, Kyuhyun-ssi. Sekarang kau mempunyai seseorang untuk bersosialisasi. Aku bersedia menjadi sahabatmu" Sungmin tersenyum tulus.

'Ya Tuhan. Ada apa dengan jantungku? Tidak biasanya berdegup kencang seperti ini..

Dan perasaan apa ini? Mengapa terasa begitu bahagia?' Pikir Kyuhyun didalam hati.

"Jinja? Aku tahu hyung bercanda, kan.." Kyuhyun tersenyum getir lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Sungmin memasang tampang kecewa.

"Ahh, eum.. Ani, hyung bukan maksudku seperti itu. Hanya saja.. eumm.." Kyuhyun merasa bersalah melihat raut kecewa Sungmin dan bingung menjelaskan maksud perkataannya.

"Baiklah jika kau mempercayaiku. Bagaimana jika kita kekantin saja? Cacing diperutku sudah berdemo minta diisi" Kini Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun ke kantin. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar candaan yang tadi dilontarkan namja manis dihadapannnya itu.

"Umm, baiklah" Kyuhyun menyetujuinya. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kantin sambil sesekali mengobrol.  
.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, kau yakin tidak mau pesan makanan?" Tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang makan dikantin. Jarang sekali suasana kantin tidak terlalu ramai seperti ini, hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang memesan dan memakan makanan mereka. Tetapi mereka mempunyai satu hal yang sama(-KyuMin). Mereka sama-sama menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Tidak aneh mereka menatap dua namja ini. mereka tentu bingung, bagaimana bisa seorang namja terimut se-_Shappire Blue High School_, makan dikantin bersama dengan namja paling _nerd_ dan di jauhi disekolah itu?

.

"Tidak, hyung. Melihatmu makan dengan lahap, sudah membuat perutku seolah terisi" Jawab kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan memperhatikan cara makan Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat imut seperti anak kecil.

"Jinja? Kalau begitu kau mau ice cream vannila strawberry ini? rasanya sangat enak dan manis lho~" Sungmin menawarkan.

"Tidak, terima kasih hyung. Tetapi aku lebih tertarik melihat hal yang jauh lebih manis dari ice cream yang hyung makan itu"

Sungmin celingak-celinguk melihat sekitarnya, ia mencari tahu apa yang lebih manis dari ice cream yang ia makan. "Apa yang kau lihat, Kyu? Apa es teh manis(?) itu yang kau maksud? Tentu saja lebih manis ice cream ini~" Ujar Sungmin dengan polosnya.

Kyuhyun hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan dan perkataan hyung polosnya ini.  
"Tidak, Sungmin hyung. Bukan itu yang kumaksud, ice cream dan es teh manis(?) itu tidak ada bandingannya dengan apa yang sedang aku lihat" Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin bingung.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat, sih?"

"Ahh.. Eumm..

Sebenarnya yang ku maksud itu adalah kau, hyung" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah dan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Aku?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya ke wajah polosnya.

.

'GLUKK'

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba susah menelan ludahnya.

'Ommo~ Mahluk manis ini begitu polos dan menggemaskan.. Kurasa aku mulai mencintaimu, Minnie hyung' Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin tadi.

Tiba-tiba..

.

.

Sungmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan satu tangannya, membuat Kyuhyun bingung dan semakin memerah. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat.

.

.

"Aaaa.. Buka mulutmu Kyu, percayalah bahwa ice cream ini manis" Ternyata Sungmin masih berusaha menawari ice creamnya kepada Kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menolaknya lagi kali ini. Ia membuka mulutnya perlahan, dan menerima suapan makanan manis, yang diberikan oleh manusia dengan kadar kemanisan diatas normal(?) itu.

"Bagaimana? Manis bukan?" Sungmin menanyai pendapat Kyuhyun mengenai ice cream yang baru saja ia suapkan.

"Manis sekali, hyung. Ini ice cream termanis yang pernah kumakan" Ucap kyuhyun masih tidak bisa percaya dengan kejadian barusan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri rasa manis ice cream itu berlipat ganda karena seorang Lee Sungmin yang menyuapinya.

"Benar, kan apa yang kukatakan, ice cream ini sangat manis.

Kyunnie lucu sekali ketika memakannya, kau telihat seperti bayi. Kau saja yaa yang memakan ice cream ini~" Pinta Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan puppy eyes miliknya.

'GLUKK'

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya seperti tadi. Dan barusan ia dengar apa? Kyunnie? Apa ia tidak salah mendengar panggilan manis itu? "Kyunnie?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ne, Kyunnie. Mulai sekarang kau akan kupanggil Kyunnie. Bolehkan?" Kata Sungmin dengan polos dan masih dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Te-terserah H-hyung saja" Kyuhyun tergagap.

"Baiklah~" Ujar Sungmin senang dan kembali menyuapkan sendok demi sendok ice creamnya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat lahap menikmatinya. Benar kata Sungmin, seperti bayi.

"Nah, sudah habis. Kyunnie baby memang anak pintar" Sungmin tersenyum senang.

'Dya memperlakukanku seperti bayi? Padahal ia sendiri yang lebih mirip anak kecil. Dari sifat, kelakuan, sampai cara makannya tadi sangat imut seperti anak kecil" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

.

Sungmin terlihat seperti memperhatikan bibir merah Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia sedikit beranjak dari kursinya, mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin merinding disko(?), ia yakin jantungnya belum pernah berdetak secepat ini.

Sungmin semakin menajamkan pandangannya memperhatikan bibir merah itu dari dekat.

Dan..

.

.

.  
ToBeContinue~

Hi, hi readers! *kalo ada  
Hufft~ Chapter 1 end juga.. Aku kembali bawa FF baru nih. Bagaiman ceritanya? Apa aneh dan gaje? Apakah alurnya kecepatan atau kelambatan? *tutup kuping(?)*

Aku tau FF aku yang berjudul 'He's Mine!' itu belum selesai. Tangan ku gatel(?) ajah untuk buat FF ini. Ya, takut ide keburu nguap gitu. Tapi aku janji kok gak bakal memberhentikan cerita FF itu ditengah jalan, yah asal kalo ada yang masih mau sih. Hehe

Eumm, aku cuma minta saran dan kritik kok. So, Review please. Satu reviews dari kalian membuat aku semangat dalam membuat FF, otomatis akan semakin cepat update. Tapi kalo gak ada yang mau, yaudah FF ini cukup sampai disini :'(


	2. Chapter 2

Studying For Loving Me

**Chapter 2**

**Tittle:**

Studying For Loving Me

**Author:  
**Hanifa Pingkan a.k.a Sung Rae Yoo

**Lenght:  
**Chaptered

**Desclaimer**:  
Sungmin adalah mahluk ciptaan Tuhan. Milik Tuhan, milik _eomma Appa_-nya, dan juga _Author _pingkan sendiri ! *pada siap obor dah-_-*abaikan

**Warning:  
**_ff saya mungkin jelek, aneh, gaje, gak seru, membosankan dan pabo. Tapi ini semua hasil kerja otak saya sendiri, mikir sampe pitak, gak tidur 7malem 9hari (?). jadi mohon, NO PLAGIATISME! Mian, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. Boy X Boy, Yaoi,  
Don't Like, Don't Read! DON'T BASH! No FLAME! RnR Please._

**Summary:  
**Kyuhyun, namja nerd yang tidak mempunyai seorang pun teman dan selalu diperlakukan semena-mena. Suatu hari ia mencintai seseorang yang telah menolongnya dengan tulus. Sayangnya Kyuhyun hanya dianggapnya sebagai sahabat walaupun ia telah merubah penampilannya. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Kyuhyun?

**Cast:**  
-Lee Sungmin  
-Cho Kyuhyun  
-Other

=====================_-Studying For Loving Me-_=====================

Sungmin terlihat seperti memperhatikan bibir merah Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia sedikit beranjak dari kursinya, mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin merinding disko(?), ia yakin jantungnya belum pernah berdetak secepat ini.

Sungmin semakin menajamkan pandangannya memperhatikan bibir merah itu dari dekat.

Dan..

.

.

.  
**_Chapter 2_**

Sungmin semakin mempersempit jarak antar dirinya dan bibir Kyuhyun. Seiring dengan hal itu, sadar atau tidak Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan, sambil menatap kearah Sungmin yang masih asik menatap bibirnya intens.

Kini mata Kyuhyun telah tertutup sempurna dengan wajah yang sangat memerah, dan detak jantung yang seolah ingin meledak.

.

.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibir tebalnya yang memerah.

.

.

Tunggu! Tapi mengapa Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung?

.

"Kenapa kau memejamkan matamu, Kyu? Apa kau tiba-tiba mengantuk?" Sebuah pertanyaan polos membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dan dengan segera mambuka matanya selebar mungkin.

"S-Sungmin h-hyung.. Ta-tadi..?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah menanyakan sesuatu dengan gugup.

"Wae? Tadi aku melihat ada bekas ice cream di bibirmu, makanya aku mengusapnya dengan jariku. Tetapi yang membuatku bingung, mengapa kau memejamkan matamu? Apa kau tiba-tiba mengantuk dan tertidur?" Ohh~ Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin terjun kedalam sungai Han sekarang.

'Aissh! Apa yang tadi aku pikirkan! Mana mungkin Sungmin hyung ingin menciumku. Pantas saja rasanya lain-_-. Dan kenapa tadi aku bisa-bisanya memejamkan mataku? Untung saja Sungmin hyung masih terlalu polos, jadi ia tidak mencurigaiku sama sekali. Hufft~ Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa bodohnya wajahku saat ini' Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ahh, iya hyung. Tadi aku tiba-tiba mengantuk dan tidak sengaja tertidur" Kyuhyun terpaksa berbohong mengikuti pertanyaan konyol Sungmin tadi. Yaa, dari pada Sungmin curiga, lebih baik bohong sedikit, bukan?

Sungmin yang kelewat polos hanya mengangguk mempercayai alasan bohong Kyuhyun yang sangat konyol itu.

.

"Hyung, karena acara makan ice cream mu tadi terganggu olehku, bagaimana jika aku pesankan ulang?" Tawar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. "Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak terganggu olehmu, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti dongsaeng-ku sendiri" Ucapnya keudian.

'Nyutt(?)'

Sakit. Jantung Kyuhyun terasa sedikit sakit begitu mendengar penuturan polos dari Sungmin barusan. Namja pecinta pink itu hanya menganggapnya seorang adik? Ohh~ Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris sekarang.

"Baiklah hyung, akan kupesankan" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Ahjumma, satu ice cream strawberry untuk hyungku yang manis ini" Ucapnya kepada ahjumma penjual dikantin.

.

Kyuhyun kembali mengamati Sungmin yang sedang memakan ice cream nya sambil sesekali tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya berhenti ketika melihat bibir shape 'M' yang semakin memerah karena dinginnya ice cream itu. Membuat namja maniak game itu lagi-lagi harus menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Sungmin hyung..." Entah karena mendengar hasutan setan(?) atau karena hal lainnya. Kini Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sungmin. Persis seperti yang dilakukan namja pecinta labu itu terhadapnya, tadi. Apakah kalian merasa 'sedikit' _deja vu_?

"Ne Kyu?" Jawab Sungmin setelah menelan ice creamnya. Ia sedikit mengernyit bingung melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang hanya berjarak sekitar 10 cm darinya.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Dan apa itu? Apakah Sungmin baru saja melihat Kyuhyun yang _nerd_ sedikit menyeringai kearahnya. Kemana Kyuhyun yang pemalu dan menurutnya sedikit polos itu?

.

.

'CHUP'

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menempelkan bibir tebal miliknya pada bibir tipis shape 'M' itu. Dengan cepat? Apakah Kyuhyun sudah tak sabaran? Atau takut keburu ada hal yang menggagalkan moment bertemunya dua bibir itu? Entahlah~ Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan tatapan terkejut dari orang-orang yang menatapnya sekarang.

Mata Sungmin membulat sempurna. Ia begitu terkejut karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menciumnya. Walaupun masih merasa bingung, rasa terkejut lebih mendominasinya saat ini. Kyuhyun sendiri juga marasakan hal yang sama seperti Sungmin, tetapi mengapa ia tak kunjung melepas tautan bibir mereka? Ia sendiri juga bingung. Namja yang anti sayuran itu malah sedikit menjilat bibir Sungmin. Hanya menjilat.

'Apa yang saat ini kulakukan? Kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal ini?

Ohh, Tuhan~

Tetapi aku merasa sangat sangat bahagia bisa merasakan rasa manis, dari bibir indah yang sangat menggoda iman(?) ini..' Kyuhyun berpikir dalam hati dan otaknya.

Ketika tersadar mengenai hal yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini, ia segera melepaskan tautan bibir itu dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Ia merasa bersalah karena mencium Sungmin tanpa izin.

"Kenapa kau menciumku, Kyu? Kau tau? Kau telah merebut first kiss ku!" Sungmin memasang wajah kesalnya dan menuntut penjelasan dari Kyuhyun.

"E-eh? First kiss mu, hyung?" Kyuhyun seakan lupa dengan rasa bersalahnya. Jujur rasa senang menjalar di seluruh sudut di ruang hatinya, mengetahui bahwa ialah yang merebut first kiss seorang Lee Sungmin.

"I-iya, Kyu. Sudahlah, jawab saja mengapa kau menciumku!" Sungmin menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. Ia malu mengakui di depan Kyuhyun bahwa namja tinggi bermarga Cho itulah yang telah merebut first kiss nya.

.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar.

"Eumm, sebenarnya.." Ia menerawangkan matanya kesana kemari sambil mengganruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya sedang mencari ide untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya apa?" Tanya Sungmin semakin bingung karena Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ahh!" Kyuhyun berseru saat berhasil menemukan ide. Ia segera berdehem agar Sungmin tidak mencurigai dirinya.

"Sama sepertimu, hyung. Tadi aku juga melihat bekas ice cream dibibirmu dan berinisiatif untuk membersihkannya. Hanya caranya saja yang berbeda, aku menempelkan bibirku pada bibirmu, dan sedikit err— menjilatnya.." Jawab Kyuhyun membuat wajah keduanya semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ta-tapi kenapa dengan cara menempelkan bibir" Tanya Sungmin malu.

"Eumm.. Entahlah.. Mungkin karena aku mencintaimu, hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.

"K-kau mencin—"

'BUGGH'

Sebelum Sungmin berhasil meneyelesaikan kata-katanya, datanglah seorang pria tinggi yang memukul wajah Kyuhyun. Dan membuat namja berambut cokelat ikal itu jatuh tersungkur.

"KYUHYUN!" Teriak Sungmin.

"Kau, namja _nerd_! Tidak tahu diri sekali berani-beraninya mencium Sungmin! Ingin menggali lubang kuburanmu sendiri, eoh?" Ucap namja asing itu sambil mencengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun yang masih tersungkur.

'BUGGH'

Ia menghajar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kim Jungmo! Hentikan!" Teriak Sungmin pada namja bernama Jungmo itu.

"Minnie, kenapa kau membela namja _nerd_ yang tidak tahu diri ini? Dia baru saja menciummu, Minnie! Aku, orang yang sudah lama mengincarmu saja tidak pernah melakukannya. Dan sekarang, dia datang seolah tanpa dosa menciummu! Cih, benar-benar cari mati" Terlihat sekali bahwa Jungmo sangat murka.

'BUGGH'

Ia memukul Kyuhyun kembali. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia hanya berdiam diri menerima hal semena-mena yang diberikan Jungmo.

'Lagi-lagi aku hanya menjadi pecundang' Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"Hentikan, Jungmo! Apa hak-mu marah-marah jika Kyuhyun menciumku? Kau itu bukan siapa-siapa ku.  
Sekali lagi kau memukulnya akan kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah memiliki hatiku" Ucap Sungmin mutlak dan membela Kyuhyun.

"Cih.. Saat ini aku memang bukan siapa-siapamu, Min-ah. Tapi percayalah, suatu saat nanti aku akan merebut hatimu. Dengan cara apapun itu, aku akan melakukannya, chagii~" Ucap Jungmo seraya menyeringai kearah Sungmin dan tidak lupa pula ia mencolek dagu mulus itu.

"Ya! Dasar namja gila!" Teriak Sungmin penuh amarah kepada Jungmo yang mulai berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Su-Sungmin h-hyung.." Sebuah suara lirih mengingatkan Sungmin tentang keberadaan seseorang yang sempat ia abaikan.

"Astaga, Kyu. Maaf aku sempat melupakan kehadiranmu. Sekarang ayo kita keruang kesehatan" Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membantunya berdiri. Ia memapah tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan.

Apakah menurut kalian Kyuhyun begitu lemah? Ya, dia memang namja yang lemah dalam hal seperti tadi. Tetapi apa Kyuhyun benar-benar kesulitan berjalan?

Sebenarnyanya tidak. Kalau hanya tiga pukulan keras yang menghantam wajahnya, namja dengan otak jeniusnya itu masih bisa berdiri dan berjalan layaknya orang normal. Lantas kenapa Kyuhyun diam saja saat Sungmin berusaha keras untuk memapah tubuhnya?

Ya, Kyuhyun mungkin hanya ingin merasakan perasaan nyaman dan hangat saat Sungmin menunjukkan perhatiannya terhadap dirinya. Lagi pula bukan salahnya, bukan? Sungmin sendiri yang berinisiatif memapah Kyuhyun tanpa bertanya apakah namja kurus itu bisa berjalan atau tidak. _Well,_ hitung-hitung lumayan lah memanfaatkan kesempatan.

.

.

"Nah, aku sudah selesai mengobati lukamu, Kyu. Apa sudah terasa baikkan?" Tanya Sungmin sambil merapikan kotak P3K yang baru saja digunakannya.

"Ahh? Ne, hyung. Terima kasih telah menolongku, kembali. Tapi maaf, selalu membuatmu repot. Aku memang namja yang tidak berguna" Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Sudah kubilang kau sudah kuanggap sebagai dongsaeng-ku sendiri. Tapi lain kali kau harus berjanji padaku. Jangan diam saja ketika orang lain menindasmu, ne?" Sungmin mengusap-usap kepala Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring di kasur ruang kesehatan. Kyuhyun menutup matanya meresapi kehangatan dan kenyamanan akibat sentuhan Sungmin.

"Baiklah, hyung apapun akan kulakukan untukmu. Aku berjanji akan berubah seperti yang engkau katakan" Ucap Kyuhyun masih menutup mata. Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum dan terus mengusap kepala Kyuhyun.

Jika ada orang yang melihat ini, orang-orang itu pasti akan berpikiran bahwa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah sepasang kekasih yang tengah bermesraan. Sangat tenang, tapi romantis.

.

.

"Hyung.." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

"Ne, Kyu?"

"Apa kau menyukai Jungmo sunbae?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak sama sekali, Kyu. Aku justru kesal karena sifatnya yang seenaknya dan selalu menggangguku" Jawab Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu..

.

.

Izinkan aku untuk melindungimu, hyung"

"Maksudmu, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin mentap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Maukah kau..

.

.

Menjadi namjachingu-ku?"

.

.

.

.

ToBeContinue~

Annyeong! ^^  
Author pe.a(?) ini balik lagi.

Bagaimana chapter ini? Apa mengecewakan? Oke, baiklah.. Author tau ceritanya semakin gak jelas dan membosankan. *Senyum miris* Tapi aku berterima kasih banget ada yang mau review FF 'buluk' ini. Aku gak henti-hentinya tersenyum membaca satu-satu reviews yang kalian berikan. :')

Makasih banget buat yang udah ingetin author buat nulis 'dia' gak pake 'dya', author Cuma kelepasan bahasa smsan, kok. Tapi janji bakal berubah Kalo ada yang minat, review yaa demi kelancaran FF ini. Tapi kalo gak ada.. Ya wassalam :')  
Reviews, please ^^

Sebagian reviews yang udah kubales yaa lewat PM. Yang belum, emang dari sananya gak bisa

**Big Thanks To Good Readers:**

Sunghyunnie, Kim Hyunmin, GaemAziKyu, HyukBunnyMing, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Rilianda Abelira, NiMin Shippers, Zahra Amelia, hyuknie, reader, Tania3424, Febri, bunnie evil, Qniee love nest, Vey900128, KyeSokie, Cho seong kyu, athena137, Didotming, Guest, rai, BigEyes, Chikyumin, aya, dincubie, Choi sila, Fariny, kyuminalways89, dha kyumin, Pisang coklat, JOYeerrElpeu, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw.

PS: Kalo ada yang terlewat, timpungin ajah authornya pake bajaj! *ehh* Ralat, maksudnya complain ajah ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Studying For Loving Me

**Chapter 3**

Tittle:  
Studying For Loving Me  
**Author:  
**Hanifa Pingkan a.k.a Sung Rae Yoo

**Lenght:  
**Chaptered

**Desclaimer**:  
Sungmin adalah mahluk ciptaan Tuhan. Milik Tuhan, milik _eomma Appa_-nya, dan juga _Author _pingkan sendiri ! *pada siap obor dah-_-*abaikan

**Warning:  
**_ff saya mungkin jelek, aneh, gaje, gak seru, membosankan dan pabo. Tapi ini semua hasil kerja otak saya sendiri, mikir sampe pitak, gak tidur 7malem 9hari (?). jadi mohon, NO PLAGIATISME! Mian, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. Boy X Boy, Yaoi,  
Don't Like, Don't Read! DON'T BASH! No FLAME! RnR Please._

**Summary:  
**Kyuhyun, namja nerd yang tidak mempunyai seorang pun teman dan selalu diperlakukan semena-mena. Suatu hari ia mencintai seseorang yang telah menolongnya dengan tulus. Sayangnya Kyuhyun hanya dianggapnya sebagai sahabat walaupun ia telah merubah penampilannya. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Kyuhyun?

**Cast:**  
-Lee Sungmin  
-Cho Kyuhyun  
-Other

.

_-_-_-_-_-_-Studying For Loving Me-_-_-_-_-_-_

.

.

"Apa kau menyukai Jungmo sunbae?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak sama sekali, Kyu. Aku justru kesal karena sifatnya yang seenaknya dan selalu menggangguku" Jawab Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu..

.

.

Izinkan aku untuk melindungimu, hyung"

"Maksudmu, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin mentap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Maukah kau..

.

.

Menjadi namjachingu-ku?"

.

.

.

.

**_Chapter 3_**

"Ja-jangan bercanda Kyu~" Sungmin tersenyum canggung mengalihkan pandangannya kesekitar. Ia terlalu shock dan mengira Kyuhyun hanya bercanda.

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin dan membuat namja baik hati itu tersentak.

"Tatap mataku Sungmin hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun serius. Sungmin pun perlahan menatap matanya.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda, hyung?" Kyuhyun masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menatapnya intens.

"K-kyu.." Perkiraan Sungmin salah. Ia hanya menemukan kesungguhan dan ketulusan dari pancaran mata Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana hyung? Kau mau menjadi namjachinguku" Ucap Kyuhyun setelah menghela nafas berat.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak menyukaimu, Kyu.. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai dongsaeng yang kusayangi.." Ucap Sungmin selembut mungkin. Ia takut perasaan Kyuhyun akan terluka. Namun tetap saja hati Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur hancur berkeping-keping.

"Begitu yaa hyung.." Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

'GREPP'

"Mianhae, Kyu.. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu.." Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Sungmin mendekat kearahnya dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Tak apa hyung.. Aku mengerti ini pasti terlalu cepat untukmu.. Aku tahu kau membutuhkan waktu. Sama sepertiku saat ini.. Sepertinya aku butuh waktu sendiri untuk menerima kenyataan ini.." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan menutup mata. Ia hanya ingin menghayati pelukan orang yang tidak bisa ia miliki ini.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa hyung.. Jaga dirimu baik-baik" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dan berusaha tersenyum. Ia pergi meninggalkan sosok manis Sungmin yang menatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauh.

.

.

_-_-_-_-_-_-Studying For Loving Me-_-_-_-_-_-_

.

.

"Phew. Rasanya hari ini begitu melelahkan" Kyuhyun berujar lemas ketika menutup pintu apartementnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuh jangkungnya di sofa ruang tamu dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang. Memikirkan nasibnya dan Sungmin.

"Kyaa! Kenapa kau menimpaku, pabbo!?" Teriak seseorang.

"Ehh? Changmin hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan, hey itukan PSP-ku!" Kyuhyun segera berdiri dari sofanya ketika melihat sosok yang ia panggil sebagai Changmin.

Changmin memang bisa masuk ke apartement Kyuhyun dengan mudah. Karena ia adalah sepupu Kyuhyun yang paling akrab. Jadi tak perlu kaget jika namja yang lebih jangkung dari Kyuhyun ini bisa masuk dengan mudah. Kyuhyun sendiri yang memberitahukan password apartementnya.

"Pip. Pep. Pop" Hanya terdengar suara games PSP.

"Ya! Kenapa kau ambil PSPnya!?" Sunggut Changmin kesal karena PSP yang dimainkannya diambil Kyuhyun.

"Habis kau tak mendengarkan perkataanku. Lagi pula inikan milikku. Ohh, iya kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun lesu sambil memperhatikan PSP dengan tatapan orang putus asa.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung. Kau kenapa Kyu? Lesu sekali. Apa ada masalah?" Changmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung.. Bisakah kau membantuku?" Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah meminta bantuan.

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berpikir, kira-kira Kyuhyun akan meminta bantuan apa. "Membantumu? Memangnya apa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Bisakah kau merubah penampilanku?" Kyuhyun sekarang mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Changmin.

"HAAH!?" Changmin teriak sangking terkejutnya. Mata dan mulutnya juga melebar.

"Jadi tidak bisa hyung? Sudahlah.." Kyuhyun menunduk semakin lesu.

"A-ani, aku bisa membantumu. Hanya saja aku terkejut kau tiba-tiba ingin merubah penampilanmu. Memang apa alasanmu?"

"Benarkah, hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin penuh harap. "Aku hanya ingin berhenti diperlakukan semena-mena oleh orang lain. Aku ingin keberadaanku dianggap, bukan dikucilkan. Tapi alasanku yang terpenting.." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kata-katanya. Ia sedikit ragu apakah akan menceritakan alasan terbesarnya untuk merubah penampilan kepada Changmin atau tidak. Sedangkan Changmin medengarkan cerita Kyuhyun dengan serius, matanya menuntut Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Hhh~ Alasanku yang terpenting adalah.. Aku ingin berubah demi _sunbae_ yang aku cintai. Aku ingin melindunginya dari orang-orang berbahaya yang mengincarnya diluar sana. Aku juga ingin membuat ia menjadi milikku. Begitulah, hyung" Kyuhyun melanjutkan ceritanya.

'SREETT'

"Tunggu apa lagi, Kyu? Ayo kita rubah penampilanmu. Jangan sampai _sunbae_-mu itu direbut orang lain!" Changmin jadi bersemangat sendiri. Ia segera menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun ketika namja berpipi tirus itu menyelesaikan ceritanya.

.

.

Sudah 2 jam berlalu. Kyuhyun dan Changmin baru saja tiba dirumah. Mereka membeli berbagai macam perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan untuk memodifikasi penampilan Kyuhyun. Sepulang dari mall, kedua namja tampan itu juga mampir ke salon untuk sekedar merapihkan tatanan rambut Kyuhyun.

.

"Bagaimana Kyu? Kau sudah mencoba baju yang kupilihkan? Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Changmin yang sedang menunggu Kyuhyun di depan pintu kamar mandi. Namja bermarga Shim itu sudah selesai menyulap(?) Kyuhyun sedemikian rupa. Tinggal menunggu Kyuhyun keluar kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang sudah ia pilihkan.

"Iya, Changmin hyung. Aku akan segera keluar" Teriak namja di dalam kamar mandi itu.

'CKLEKK'

Dan keluarlah sosok yang Author, Readers dan Changmin ini. *Plakk*

"Bagaiman hyung? Apa penampilanku terlihat aneh?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu dengan penampilannya.

"Sempurna. Memang tidak salah kau meminta bantuan padaku. Kau bahkan tak kalah tampan dari magnae Super Junior(?), boyband fenomenal itu. Aku jamin tidak akan ada yang memandangmu sebelah mata lagi, Kyu. Mungkin nanti _sunbae_-mu itu akan bertekuk lutut padamu" Ucap Changmin tersenyum puas. Ia menatap takjub sekaligus bangga dengan hasil pekerjaannya merubah Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Kurasa Sungmin hyung bukan orang yang gampangan. Banyak yeoja-yeoja cantik serta namja-namja tampan yang selalu mengejarnya, tetapi ia selalu tersenyum dan menolaknya dengan halus" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mengingat wajah manis _sunbae_-nya yang menurutnya sempurna itu.

"Sungmin 'hyung'? MWORAGO!? Apa dia seorang namja!?" Changmin lagi-lagi dibuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Memangnya kenapa? Walaupun dia seorang namja, tapi wajahnya sangatlah imut dan cantik melebihi yeoja-yeoja pada umumnya" Ujar Kyuhyun membanggakan Sungmin.

"Aissh! Terserah kau-lah, Kyu. Kupikir kau sudah mulai normal karena menyukai seseorang. Ternyata orang yang kau sukai bergender sama denganmu" Ucap Changmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi setidaknya ada sedikit kemajuan untukmu. Haha" Lanjutnya disertai tawa. Sementara Kyuhyun berjalan kearah cermin besar dikamarnya untuk melihat seperti apa penampilannya saat ini.

"ASTAGA hyung!" Kaget Kyuhyun setelah sampai di depan cermin.

"Ada apa Kyu? Apa kau melihat setan?" Tanya Changmin asal sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Hyung apa benar ini aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Changmin.

"Ya! Aku kira apa. Hebatkan hasil kerjaku, Kau berhutang budi padaku Cho"

"Ne, jeongmal gomawo hyung. Sekarang aku percaya dengan perkataanmu. Sepertinya aku memang tak kalah tampan oleh magnae Super Junior(?) itu" Ucap kyuhyun mulai narsis.

"Ya, ya, ya.. Terserahmu lah. Aku pergi dulu ya, Kyu. Sebagai imbalan aku minta beberapa kaset PSP mu, dan kuanggap semuanya lunas" Changmin mengambil beberapa kaset PSP Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartement namja bermarga Cho itu.

"Ya, hyung! Apa saja asal jangan kaset-kaset itu" Ucap Kyuhyun memohon pada Changmin. Sementara namja yang diajak ngomong malah terus berjalan dan asik memperhatikan kaset yang baru saja didapatkannya. "Aissh! Baiklah. Toh yang paling penting sekarang adalah Sungmin Hyung" Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah.

.

"Ohh iya, Kyu. Kau harus merubah sifatmu yang pemalu itu untuk mendapatkan si Sungmin. Jadilah orang yang sedikit menarik. Aku juga sudah membelikan majalah fashion agar kau tak kebingungan dalam menggunakan pakaian. Aku pergi. Annyeong!" Changmin mengingatkan Kyuhyun ketika akan memutar kenop pintu tersebut. Setelah berkata pada Kyuhyun ia segera pergi.

"Annyeong hyung" Gumam Kyuhyun walau sudah tau Changmin tak akan mendengarnya.

.

"Hufft~ Kau harus berusaha demi Sungmin-mu, Cho Kyuhyun! Hwaiting!" Kyuhyun memberikan sugesi pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

_-_-_-_-_-_-Studying For Loving Me-_-_-_-_-_-_

.

.

Esok harinya di Shappire Blue High School..

"Hwaa, ada artis nyasar!"

"Siapa namja tampan itu? Murid baru, kah?"

"Waah, aku tidak tau kalau sekolah kita kedatangan murid baru!"

"lebih tampan dari Jungmo _sunbae_!"

Pagi-pagi Shappire Blue High School sudah ramai oleh teriakkan-teriakkan histeris para murid. Walaupun biasanya memang ramai karena kehadiran para flower boy di sekolah itu, tetapi kali ini teriakkan-teriakkan itu terdengar lebih nyaring dari biasanya.

Seorang namja tampan, dengan tubuh tinggi, dan gayanya yang bisa dibilang sangat keren, berjalan di koridor Shappire Blue High School. Ternyata namja ini adalah salah satu penyebab teriakkan-teriakkan nyaring di sekolah itu.

Namja berambut cokelat caramel itu sedikit risih dengan teriakkan-teriakkan yang tidak biasanya untuknya ini.

"Sungmin hyung!" Panggil sang namja pada seseorang yang tak sengaja dilihatnya dari kejauhan. Seketika semua mata yang tertuju padanya kini beralih mencari sosok yang di panggil Sungmin itu.

"Kyaa! Sungmin _sunbae_! Neomu Kyeopta!"

"Kyaa! Tak kusangka namja tampan ini mengenal Sungmin _sunbae_ yang super imut itu!"

"_Sunbae_! Saranghae!"

Teriakan semakin keras tak terkendali. Sementara namja tampan tadi, berlari kearah Sungmin.

"Hyung!" Panggil namja tinggi tampan itu ketika sudah dihadapan Sungmin. Sementara orang-orang yang berteriak itu masih melakukan hal yang sama sambil melihat kearah dua orang populer itu.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_? Kau Cho Kyuhyun, kan? Umm, sepertinya kau tampak berbeda" Tanya Sungmin memperhatikan dengan tampang menyelidiknya yang sangat imut terhadap namja tampan tadi. seketika suasana hening mendengar Sungmin menyebut namja tampan tadi dengan nama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kau mengenaliku?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung sekaligus senang karena Sungmin menyadari perubahannya.

"Aigoo~ Tentu saja aku mengenali wajah _dongsaeng_ yang telah merebut first kiss-ku itu!" Ujar Sungmin begitu polosnya dan membuat Kyuhyun membatu dengan wajah yang memerah. Banyak terdengar orang-orang yang berteriak 'ANDWAE' atau penyataan terkejut lainnya.

'Ohh, Tuhan~ Betapa menyenangkannya mengingat saat-saat itu' Batin Kyuhyun girang mengingat saat ketika ia mencium Sungmin.

"Kyunnie? Kenapa diam? Apa kau sedang sakit? Wajahmu memerah?" Sungmin meletakan punggung tangannya didahi Kyuhyun. Ohh! Betapa polosnya mahluk tuhan yang satu ini!

"A-ani.. Aku sedang tidak sakit, hyung. Ohh, iya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu, hyung" Kyuhyun segera sadar dari acara membatunya.

"Apa itu, Kyu?"

"Ikut aku" Titah Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan _sunbae_nya itu. Sungmin yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun hanya menurut pada Kyuhyun

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin. Saat ini mereka tengah berada taman belakang sekolah yang pernah dikunjungi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dulu.

"Begini hyung.." Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat sebelum berbicara kepada Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk berubah, bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Sungmin. "Kalau begitu.. Apakah kau mau menerima pernyataan cintaku?" Kyuhyun menatap dengan penuh harap.

"Jadi begitu..." Sungmin menunduk dan tersenyum miris. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Berubahlah untuk dirimu sendiri, Kyu...

Apakah kau berpikir dengan berubahnya penampilanmu aku akan menerima cintamu?" Tanya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kecewa.

"Mianhae... Pemikiranmu salah jika berpikir seperti itu... Aku menilai seseorang dari hatinya, bukan penampilan luarnya... Sepertinya kau masih harus mengenalku lebih jauh, Cho Kyuhyun..." Sungmin berbalik, berniat meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Kyuhyun menarik lengannya dan memeluknya.

" Ani. Aniyo. Bukan maksudku seperti itu, hyung.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin yang berada didekapannya. Sungmin hanya terkejut dan terdiam. Ia mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang melihat seseorang dari penampilannya. Tadi itu aku hanya mencoba peruntunganku saja, siapa tahu kau berubah pikiran hyung.." Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil walaupun hatinya berdenyut sakit. Sungmin yang tidak melihat ekspresi miris Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum kecil.

'Tapi aku tak akan menyerah hyung. Kau akan menjadi milikku seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Pertunjukan akan segera dimulai' Batin Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai. Sepertinya ia mempunyai rencana tersendiri?

"Ohh yaa, hyung.. Karena kau tidak mau menerima cintaku, kau harus membantuku!" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum misterius ketika Sungmin merenggangkan pelukan mereka.

"Membantu apa, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin mendongak menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Tenang, kita sama-sama untung kok, hyung. Kau hanya harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku~" Jawab Kyuhyun enteng dengan seringaiannya. Kyuhyun sudah mulai menjadi evil, eoh?

"MWOO!? Shireo, Kyu!" Sungmin tampak shock sejadi-jadinya. Mata dan mulutnya melebar dengan sangat lucu. Ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan namja yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya itu.

"Tidak bisa, hyung. Kau hanya punya dua pilihan saat ini"

"Pilihan apa itu?" Tanya Sungmin gusar. Namja manis ini masih berusaha lepas dari dekapan Kyuhyun ternyata.

Kyuhyun menyeringai semakin lebar menatap Sungmin.

"Pilih kau menjadi pacar pura-puraku, atau..

.

.

.

Kau akan kucium dan kumakan saat ini juga?"

.

.

.

.

ToBeContinue~

Hallo~ Author 'abal-abal' ini bawa lanjutan FF yang tak kalah 'abal' ^^

Bagaimana chapter ini? Mengecewakan, kah? Mian deh, semoga enggak yaa . Maaf kalo updatenya lama, author rada sibuk dan males nih. Abis reviewersnya turun drastis, makanya males lanjutin. Hehe..

Ohh, iya buat yang minta Kyuhyun jadi evil, aku juga sependapat sama kalian. Makanya dia akan aku ubah dari mahluk 'polos' mendi jiwa sebenarnya 'evil' *PLETAK*

Umm, sebagai ganti lama update, aku update 2 FF sekaligus deh. Yang **He's Mine!**, sama **Studying** **For Loving Me **ini**. **Semoga gak mengecewakan, ne? ^^

Gomawo,  
Reviews please :D

**Big Thanks To Good Readers:**

angelsIto, Gyurievil, chiikyumin, hyuknie, NiMin Shippers, maria8, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Zahra Amelia, Park Min Rin, Vey900128, kyuminalways89, dincubie, hy, Qniee love nest, bunny chu, Jirania, Tania3424, dha kyumin, Choi sila, KyeSokie, PumpkinSparKyumin, poutyming137, Vetrisiajyp, Fariny, KyuMin.

Umm, ada satu review yang akan aku bales disini ^^  
Jirania: Mian, chingu nama kamu gak ada direviews sebelumnya. Aku udah nyari bolak-balik tetep gak ketemu.*plakk* Tapi disini ada, kan? Oke jangan lupa terus reviews, ne? ^^

Adakah nama yang kelewat? Silahnkan complain pada author 'abal' ini ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Studying For Loving Me

Annyeong! Sebelumnya aku mau berterima kasih buat chingu yang udah ingetin sama genre FF ini. Aku sendiri lupa kalau FF ini ada genre angst nya. Abis ngetik FF ini juga jadi kebawa alur, sih. Tapi karena udah terlanjur, kuusahain se-angst mungkin, deh.. wkwk.

Selamat membaca chapter 4 ini. Kerasa gak angst-nya? Enggak, ya? Maaf deh.. Masih amatir, perlu banyak belajar, hehe. Makanya reader tercinta kasih aku saran lewat reviews, yaa XD. Eumm, kalo emang belum kerasa, chapter depan deh coba kuperbaikin angst-nya.

**Chapter 4**

**Tittle:**

Studying For Loving Me  
**Author:  
**Hanifa Pingkan a.k.a Sung Rae Yoo

**Lenght:  
**Chaptered

**Desclaimer**:  
Sungmin adalah mahluk ciptaan Tuhan. Milik Tuhan, milik _eomma Appa_-nya, dan juga _Author _pingkan sendiri ! *pada siap obor dah-_-*abaikan

**Warning:  
**_ff saya mungkin jelek, aneh, gaje, gak seru, membosankan dan pabo. Tapi ini semua hasil kerja otak saya sendiri, mikir sampe pitak, gak tidur 7malem 9hari (?). jadi mohon, NO PLAGIATISME! Mian, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. Boy X Boy, Yaoi,  
Don't Like, Don't Read! DON'T BASH! No FLAME! RnR Please._

**Summary:  
**Kyuhyun, namja nerd yang tidak mempunyai seorang pun teman dan selalu diperlakukan semena-mena. Suatu hari ia mencintai seseorang yang telah menolongnya dengan tulus. Sayangnya Kyuhyun hanya dianggapnya sebagai sahabat walaupun ia telah merubah penampilannya. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Kyuhyun?

**Cast:**  
-Lee Sungmin  
-Cho Kyuhyun  
-Other

.

_-_-_-_-_-_-Studying For Loving Me-_-_-_-_-_-_

.

.

"Ohh yaa, hyung.. Karena kau tidak mau menerima cintaku, kau harus membantuku!" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum misterius ketika Sungmin merenggangkan pelukan mereka.

"Membantu apa, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin mendongak menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Tenang, kita sama-sama untung kok, hyung. Kau hanya harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku~" Jawab Kyuhyun enteng dengan seringaiannya. Kyuhyun sudah mulai menjadi evil, eoh?

"MWOO!? Shireo, Kyu!" Sungmin tampak shock sejadi-jadinya. Mata dan mulutnya melebar dengan sangat lucu. Ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan namja yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya itu.

"Tidak bisa, hyung. Kau hanya punya dua pilihan saat ini"

"Pilihan apa itu?" Tanya Sungmin gusar. Namja manis ini masih berusaha lepas dari dekapan Kyuhyun ternyata.

Kyuhyun menyeringai semakin lebar menatap Sungmin.

"Pilih kau menjadi pacar pura-puraku, atau..

.

.

.

Kau akan kucium dan kumakan saat ini juga?"

.

.

.

.

**_Chapter 4_**

"Ya! Pilihan macam apa itu!? Sama sekali tidak ada yang menguntungkanku, Kyu!" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan memukul-mukul kecil dada Kyuhyun yang masih betah memeluknya.

"Mau jadi pacar pura-puraku, tidak? Atau kau memilih yang kedua saja? Baiklah jika itu maumu Sungmin hyung~" Ucap Kyuhyun menggoda ditambah dengan seringaian yadongnya -_-. Namja tampan -yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi evil- ini semakin mempersempit jarak wajah antara dirinya dan namja manis yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Hyaa! Hentikan, Kyu! Baik! Baik aku mau menjadi pacar pura-puramu" Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketakutan dan berteriak gusar ketika jarak bibir mereka hanya kurang dari 3 cm. Untung taman belakang ini sedang sepi karena sudah hampir waktunya bel masuk sekolah, sehingga teriakan Sungmin tidak akan memancing keributan. Tangan mungilnya juga refleks membekap bibir tebal Kyuhyun dan menjauhkannya dari wajahnya.

'CHUP'

Kyuhyun mencium tangan Sungmin yang membekap bibirnya. Dan Sungmin yang refleks, tentu saja segera menjauhkan tangannya.

"Wajahmu sangat manis, minimi" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin yang memerah akibat perbuatannya dengan sebelah tangan. Tangan satunya lagi? Tentu saja masih ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Sungmin.

"K-Kyu~ Lepaskan, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi" Dengan aegyo alamiahnya Sungmin memohon pada Kyuhyun. Wajah manisnya memelas, dan bibir shape 'M' nya itu dipout-kan. Persis seperti anak kecil yang merengek pada orangtuanya untuk dibelikan ice cream.

'GLUKK'

Kyuhyun merasakan sulit menelan ludahnya. "Sungmin hyung.. Wajahmu membuatku ingin mencoba pilihan kedua tadi" Katanya memandangi wajah Sungmin yang berubah pucat itu intens.

"Kyaaa! Lari..!" Detik selanjutnya Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar pelukan mereka terlepas. Ehh? Atau pelukan Kyuhyun? Entahlah, terserah readers ajah *gebukin author*.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah polos Sungmin. "Haissh, ada-ada saja tingkah hyungku itu" Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin menghilang(?) tadi.

"Ahh, mungkin sekarang lebih tepatnya _namjachingu_ku~" Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia membayangi wajah manis Sungmin. Kakinya berjalan meninggalkan taman itu dan menuju ke kelasnya.

.

.

_-_-_-_-_-_-Studying For Loving Me-_-_-_-_-_-_

.

.

"Lihat! Itu Cho Kyuhyun namja paling tampan di sekolah ini!" Seru seorang gadis begitu melihat sosok tinggi Kyuhyun sedang berjalan dikoridor.

"Aku tidak masih menyangka Kyuhyun bisa menjadi setampan itu" Komentar yang lainnya. Tidak hanya itu. Masih banyak teriakan dan komentar para murid lainnya yang begitu mengagumkan sosok tampan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Tetapi sepertinya semua teriakan itu tidak berpengaruh padanya. Kyuhyun hanya menatap lurus kedepan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ekspresi dingin yang ditunjukkannya membuat semua mata yang menatapnya seolah ingin meleleh ditempat. Ya, memang terdengar sedikit berlebihan. Tetapi perumpamaan itu sangat tepat mewakili mereka yang beranggapan betapa kerennya sosok tampan itu.

'Cih, dasar manusia munafik. Dulu kalian memperlakukanku lebih rendah dari pada sampah yang membusuk'

Sedari tadi Kyuhyun memang tidak berhenti mengumpat kerumunan yang menurutnya bodoh ini di dalam hati. Kyuhyun membeci kumpulam manusia yang berubah sikap setelah perubahan drastis pada diirnya. Ia membeci orang-orang yang hanya menilai sesuatu dari kulit luarnya saja.

'GREPP'

Seorang yeoja berambut panjang –entah siapa- memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dengan sangat erat. "Lepaskan" Perintah Kyuhyun datar tapi tegas.

Yeoja itu tidak mematuhi perintah orang yang tubuhnya sedang ia peluk itu. Jari-jari nakalnya itu malah semakin liar mengusap-usap dada bidang Kyuhyun. Eoh? Berniat menggoda seorang Kyuhyun rupanya?

"Kau ini tuli atau bodoh!? Sudah kubilang lepaskan tanganmu!" Kyuhyun begitu geram dengan tingkah sang yeoja dan melepaskan tangan 'liar' itu dengan keras. Jika saja Kyuhyun lupa yang sedang dihadapinya adalah seorang yeoja, mungkin namja tampan ini sudah membuat wajah orang itu babak belur.

Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat muak sekarang. Namja tinggi ini sudah berusaha sabar menanggapi teriakkan-teriakkan yang begitu menganggunya. Dan sekarang ditambah datangnya seorang yeoja menjijikan yang tahu diri. Ia sudah berusaha mempringati sang yeoja agar tidak memeluk tubuhnya, tetapi yeoja menyebalkan itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Menjijikan" Gumam Kyuhyun tanpa melihat yeoja itu dengan nada membunuh. Kyuhyun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat yang ia tuju. Kelas seorang Lee Sungmin, _sunbae_ sekaligus _namjachingu_nya. Inilah adalah salah satu alasan yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu kesal. Ia sudah sangat merindukan sosok manis itu. Tetapi banyak sekali penghalang yang menganggu perjalanannya.

Tapi wajah kesalnya itu tak berlangsung lama. Kyuhyun kembali memasang ekspresi 'cool' nya kembali. Ia tak ingin sang pujaan hati melihat wajah kusutnya itu. 'Aku harus terlihat tampan di depan Sungmin' Batinnya.

.

.

'Yaa, sedikit lagi sampai.." Kyuhyun mulai berlari kecil saat hampir sampai ditikungan kelas Sungmin.

"YAAA!" Suara tenor yang sudah sangat dihafal Kyuhyun terdengar dari dalam kelas, membuat dirinya tak tahan untuk tersenyum lebar. Saat ini Kyuhyun memang baru berdiri di depan pintu kelas Sungmin dan akan berniat membukannya.

"Jangan memasang wajah kesal seperti itu dihadapanku, Minnie~ Menurutku itu sangatlah manis dan bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri, sayang.. kkk~ " Suara yang sepertinya tak asing kini memenuhi pendengaran Kyuhyun. Senyum lebarnya segera memudar kala merasakan firasat yang tidak baik. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu itu. Dan pemandangan yang ia lihat, membuat darahnya serasa mendidih dan naik pitam.

Lee Sungmin, namja manis yang dicintai dan kini sudah resmi menjadi 'kekasih'nya, tengah berada dalam bahaya. Tubuh mungilnya tengah dipenjarakan oleh tubuh sosok namja lain yang lebih tinggi dan besar disudut ruangan kelas.

Mata tajam Kyuhyun memancarkan kebencian besar terhadap punggung manusia yang membelakanginya itu. Dengan aura-aura negatif yang muncul disekitar tubuhnya, namja tinggi ini berjalan perlahan.

"Wangimu sungguh memabukkanku, sayang~" Namja yang memenjarakan Sungmin mulai menghirup wangi khas tubuh mungil itu dibagian leher.

"He-hentikan, J-Jungmo-_ah_.." Lirih Sungmin. Dari nada suara dan ekspresinya, terlihat sekali bahwa Sungmin tengah ketakutan sekaligus kegelian menerima perlakuan orang yang memenjarakan tubuhnya itu. Rasanya Sungmin ingin memberontak, tetapi tenaga yang ia punya seakan sama sekali tak mempunyai pengaruh yang berarti.

"Aku tau kau menginginkannya, chagii~" Lelaki bernama lengkap Kim Jungmo ini seperti telah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Melihat 'kelinci' yang sudah lama ia incar tak berdaya, membuat dirinya semakin liar tak terkendali. Apalagi orang-orang dikelas itu hanya bisa diam tanpa ada yang berani melawannya. Ya, siapa yang berani kepada ketua geng -para flower boy- berandalan itu. Tentu mereka lebih memilih diam dan menyaksikan dari pada harus berakhir babak belur, bukan?

"Ku-kumohon, lepaskan aku.. Siapapun, tolonglah aku.. K-Kyuhyun, aku takut" Sungmin yang ketakutan hanya bisa memejamkan mata seraya menangis. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran satu sosok lain yang mendekat kearah mereka. Sungguh! Sungmin merasa begitu takut sekarang!

Tetapi ada yang janggal. Entah mengapa dirinya malah menyebut nama Kyuhyun? Entahlah, Sungmin hanya berbicara tanpa sadar mengikuti hatinya. Setidaknya nama seperti itulah yang menjadi nama 'kekasih'nya saat ini, bukan?

"Lepaskan!" Nada datar yang dikeluarkan terdengar begitu dingin dan terkesan memerintah. Jungmo yang medengar kata-kata itu pun berhenti pada kegiatannya yang ingin mencium bibir Sungmin.

'Dasar lancang. Berani mencari gara-gara denganku rupanya' Batin Jungmo lalu berbalik. Ia ingin segera melihat seperti apa orang yang akan dibuatnya babak belur itu.

'BUAGHH'

Ketika Jungmo sedang berbalik, langsung saja sebuah tangan kekar milik Kyuhyun meninju dengan keras rahang kanan atas miliknya. Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan. Emosi yang sudah ia tahan mati-matian sedari tadi akhirnya tak terelakkan.

Jungmo berniat membalas pukulan Kyuhyun diwajahnya. Ia sudah meninjukan kepalan tangannya kearah wajah Kyuhyun, tapi dengan cepat ditepis oleh tangan kiri namja Cho itu. Lalu dengan tangan kanannya yang tersisa, Kyuhyun kembali meninju wajah Jungmo lebih keras, membuat namja itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Enyah kau brengsek!" Kyuhyun terus menghujani Jungmo dengan segala pukulan dan tendangannya. Membuat namja bermarga Kim itu tak bisa gerak dengan luka dan darah segar yang mengalir. Sungmin yang melihat itu sebenarnya iba, tetapi ia lebih memilih diam karena Jungmo memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Cih, aku tahu kau namja Cho yang dulu _nerd_ itu. Jadi kau ingin membalas dendam denganku, _eoh_?" Tanya Jungmo. Walaupun sudah tidak bisa bangun, ia masih menjaga gengsinya dan berkata dengan sombong. "Percuma, sebentar lagi teman-temanku akan datang. Jadi bersiaplah, Cho" Katanya dengan seringaian yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin membencinya.

"Jangan menganggu Sungminku lagi!" Kyuhyun seolah tak menanggapi perkataan Jungmo. Ia malah memberi ancaman dengan tangannya masih terus meninju Jungmo.

"Su-sudah, Kyu. Kau bisa membunuhnya jika seperti ini terus" Sungmin mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Kyuhyun agar berhenti menyakiti Jungmo. Sudah cukup setimpal, batin Sungmin.

"Biarkan saja Sungmin hyung! Biar kukirim si brengsek ini sekalian ke nera—"

"Itu dia! Siwon, kau segera bantu Jungmo hyung! Aku dan Yesung hyung akan melawan namja itu!" Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sudah datang tiga orang namja tampan yang sudah tak begitu asing. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan mata indah memberi sedikit intruksi kepada dua rekannya itu. Ya, mereka adalah anggota geng yang Jungmo dimaksud tadi.

Kedatangan ketiga anggota geng lainnya membuat suasana kelas itu menjadi ramai penonton. Banyak murid-murid lain yang berdatangan hanya untuk melihat kejadian tersebut. Diantara mereka banyak yang saling menyoraki idola masing-masing. Bahkan ada juga yang terlihat memasang taruhan.

'BUAGGH'

Kyuhyun memberikan tinju terakhir pada Jungmo dan kini beralih kepada dua orang yang menghampirinya. Masih terekam dengan jelas diotak Kyuhyun. Bagaimana dan seperti apa hal yang dilakukan kedua orang itu -bersama Jungmo dan Siwon- terhadap dirinya beberapa waktu lalu.

Kini bukan hanya kedua orang itu yang menghampiri Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun juga menghampiri mereka. Kyuhyun sedikit melirik kearah seorang namja tinggi berotot yang menghampiri Jungmo dan membawa namja pingsan itu pergi. Pukulan terakhir yang diberikan Kyuhyun memang langsung membuat Jungmo benar-benar jatuh pingsan.

Sementara Sungmin? Namja manis ini hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun dan kedua namja itu secara bergantian. Ditambah dengan raut wajah cemas serta khawatir. Didalam hati ia terus berdoa kepada Tuhan demi keselamatan Kyuhyun. 'Ya Tuhan, lindungilah Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyunnie, hwaiting!'

'DUGGH BUGHH DUAKKH BRUGGH'

Pukulan tendangan serta serangan lainnya terus terjadi. Membuat seisi ruangan dan orang yang melihat dari luar semakin tegang dan panas. Masing-masing wajah tampan mereka sudah dipenuhi oleh luka-luka lebam dan darah yang menetes.

'BRUGGH'

Tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun terjatuh kelantai akibat satu hantaman keras dileher belakangnya. Kyuhyun terlalu serius memukuli namja sipit bernama Yesung hingga lengah dan terjebak dalam perangkap yang dua lawannya itu buat. Donghae, namja bermata indah itulah yang memukul Kyuhyun dari belakang.

'BUGGH BUGGH'

Kini mereka berdua memukuli Kyuhyun.

"HENTIKAAN!" Sungmin yang melihatnya tak kuasa menahan tangis. Butiran cairan-cairan bening dengan deras keluar dari mata foxy indahnya. Wajah dan hidung mancungnya juga sudah memerah karena tangis. Kedua tangan mungil itu membekap mulutnya sendiri, seperti menahan sebuah isakan yang begitu memaksa untuk dikeluarkan. Dengan bahu bergetar Sungmin melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun-_ah_, gwaenchana?" Dengan suara bergetar Sungmin berjongkok dihadapan Kyuhyun. Menangkup wajah tampan namja _stoic_ itu dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap penuh rasa takut, rasa bersalah, sekaligus khawatir.

"Nan gwaenchanayo, Minnie hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum. Tapi detik berikutnya ia meringis karena luka dibibirnya yang terasa begitu perih. "Uljima, chagi" Tangan Kyuhyun menghapus tetes demi tetes air mata Sungmin yang mengalir semakin deras dipipi _chubby_nya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhaeyo, Kyuhyunnie.. Gara-gara aku kau terluka seperti ini.." Tangis Sungmin pun pecah ketika tubuh mungilnya memeluk tubuh penuh luka Kyuhyun. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih tersungkur di lantai dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Walaupun badannya begitu sakit dan perih, Kyuhyun tetap merasa begitu senang. Sungmin ternyata mengkhawatirkannya. Apalagi memeluknya begitu erat seperti ini. Pelukan hangat Sungmin seolah mengobati seluruh luka disekujur tubuhnya. "Uljima, hyung. Jangan menangis lagi" Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin beberapa kali, bermaksud menenangkan.

'BRUGGH'

"AWH!"

"Menyingkir. Kau menganggu pekerjaan kami" Ujar Donghae menatap Sungmin dingin. Sementara tubuh Sungmin sudah menjauh dari Kyuhyun karena sedari tadi diberi tendangan-tendangan sedang dari Yesung. "Sakit.. Hentikan.. Berhenti!" Teriak Sungmin.

Seketika Kyuhyun gelap mata. Kemarahan kembali menyelimutinya. Ia sudah benar-benar marah sekarang. "Kalian boleh memukulku, menendangku, ataupun menyiksaku.." Ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk sambil menundukkan kepala dan menganggantungkan kalimatnya.

"TAPI TIDAK DENGAN SUNGMINKU!" Teriak Kyuhyun kemudian. Ia meluapkan segala kemarahan yang sudah menjalar sampai ke ubun-ubun kepalanya. Dan dengan membabi buta Kyuhyun menghajar dua orang itu sampai benar-benar tidak bisa terbangun tak berdaya.

"Itu akibatnya ada yang mencoba-coba menyakiti Sungmin-ku" Kyuhyun memberikan peringatan kepada semua orang disitu. Sebelah kaki Kyuhyun berada diatas perut salah satu dari dua orang itu. Ya, untuk menambahkan kesan sangar.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun melupakan sesuatu. "Ahh, Minnie hyung. Bagaiman keadaanmu?" Sekarang ia sudah mengingatnya. Dengan sesegara mungkin Kyuhyun membantu memapah Sungmin untuk berdiri. Setelah mendapatkan sebuah anggukan dengan senyum manis, Kyuhyun barus bisa bernafas lega.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan ada yang berani medekati ataupun cari perhatian kepada seorang Lee Sungmin. Karena pelu kalian ketahui, dia adalah _namjachingu_ku. Siapa yang mau berurusan dengannya, harus menghadapiku terlebih dahulu" Kini Kyuhyun sudah mulai bisa mengembangkan seringaian evilnya lagi, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menerjapkan matanya polos.

Kyuhyun semakin menampakkan seringaiannya ketika sebuah ide terlintas diotaknya. 'Sepertinya ada yang kurang spesial.. Ahh tentu saja, aku hampir lupa yang itu.."

Dan kelakuan nekat Kyuhyun ini membuat semua mata yang sedari terbelalak semakin melebar. Bahkan Sungmin tampak sangat shock dan terkejut kali ini.

.

.

CHU~

.

.

Ciuman itu hanyalah sebuah kecupan manis dibibir Sungmin. Bisa dikatakan 'kesempatan' ataupun untuk mensempurnakan 'moment' yang sebelumnya terjadi. Merasakan bibir merah yang sudah seperti candu baginya itu, membuat Kyuhyun tidak sadar dan semakin liar dalam kegiatannya. Bahkan penolakan yang Sungmin lakukan hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu.

Sekitar 3 menit berlalu, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan kegiatannya. Dia menatap wajah Sungmin yang memerah—yang juga tengah menatapnya—. Kekurangan oksigen dan malu. Dua hal itulah yang terlintas di otak Kyuhyun saat menatap wajah merah manis itu. Tetapi sedetik kemudian matanya baru menyadari bahwa ada arti lain dari tatapan itu.

Tatapan kemarahan.

.

.

"KAU!"

.

'PLAKK'

.

.

ToBeContinue~  
Annyeong readerdeul! ^^  
Mian ne, kalo update-annya lama, hehe

Bagaimana chapter ini? semoga gak mengecewakan, yaa? Mian juga karena TeBeCe nya gak ngatung(?) -_-.

Readerdeul jangan pada benci sama Jungmo oppa and the geng(?) yaa! ^^ (Jungmo, Donghae, Yesung, Siwon oppa). Kasian dong, kalo orang-orang ganteng macam mereka kita maki-maki, hehe.. Lebih baik kita hug and sayang rame-rame ^^ #PLETAK

Kerasa gak angst-nya? Enggak, ya? Maaf deh.. Jujur aku juga gak ngerasa apa-apa-_-. Maklum masih author amatir. Masih perlu banyak belajar, hehe.. Makanya reader tercinta kasih aku saran lewat reviews, yaa XD. Eumm, kalo emang belum kerasa, chapter depan deh coba kuperbaikin angst-nya. ^^ Tapi gak jamin dapet feel-nya, lho yaa..

**Big Thanks To Good Readers:**

audrey musaena, hyuknie, LollipopMint, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, saranghaehyukkie, DANHOBAKMING1, Black Devil for Suju, HeeYeon, Rilianda Abelira, HeeYeon, Tania3424, Eryy Evilamingkyu, Namevey900128, Qniee love nest, Minimi, Fariny, Choi sila.

Hufft~ Adakah yang kelewat, reader-deul? Mianhae, aku gak bisa bales reviews di chap sebelumnya . Tetapi aku baca semuanya satu-satu kok ;D. Jeongmal gomawo, ne! ^^

Untuk bacotan yang terakhir, seperti biasa aku minta semangat nulis FF dari reader semua..  
So, reviews again, ne? d(^O^)b


End file.
